The invention relates to a wire reel. More particularly, the invention relates to a wire reel which holds a length of cable and is capable of letting out or taking up cable while the cable maintains an electrical connection between a fixed power source and the cable remote end.
Many tasks that require electrical power must be performed a considerable distance from a power source. Thus, extension cords are available in considerable lengths, to bridge the gap between the power source and the location where power is needed. However, when not in use, the extension cord is difficult to neatly bundle, and easily tangles.
To combat the storage and tangling problems, wire reels have recently become popular. Wire reels allow a large quantity of an extension cord to be stored, and then conveniently unreeled prior to use. After use, storage simply involves reeling up the previously dispensed cord.
The main problem with using wire reels, is that any reeling and unreeling of the cord must take place when the reel end of the cord is unplugged from the power source. This is because when the hub rotates to reel and unreel the cord, the reel end of the cord becomes twisted. If the cord is repeatedly twisted and untwisted, the wires within will break, causing a failed cable or even a fire.
Unfortunately, while performing many tasks with power tools the user suddenly requires "more cord". With present wire reels, the user must either unplug the reel end to let out the cord, or someone else must be present at the reel to do so.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.